Naruto: Era uma vez em Konoha
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Adaptação non-sense de alguns clássicos da literatura infantil com os personagens de Naruto!
1. 1 Raposinha Vermelha

**Naruto [Clássicos] - Era uma vez em Konoha...**

**-**

**-**

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem. Isso é tudo.

Avisos: UA. One-shot com adaptação de um clássico da literatura infantil com os personagens de Naruto. Obviamente, não há necessidade de seguir fielmente a história, coisa que não pretendo mesmo fazer.¬¬

-

-

**# One-shot 1: Raposinha Vermelha:**

**Personagens**:

**Naruto** (Raposinha vermelha),

**Hinata** (gatinha branca),

**Tsunade** (oba-chan),

**J****iraiya** (lobo-mau ero)

**Kakashi** (caçador atrasado)

-

-

**Sinopse**: Naruto vai visitar sua oba-chan que está dodói ( de porre xD), levando uma cesta cheia de lamén pra ela. Ele encontra uma gatinha tímida perdida (Hinata), que também quer visitar a vovó, mas não sabe o caminho. Será que o Raposinha pode ajudar?

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Floresta da Morte. Onze da manhã.

O dia está claro, o sol brilha no céu e os pássaros cantam, rivalizando com o canto desafinado e escandaloso que vem do meio da mata.

Procurando bem, vemos, saltitando por entre árvores e arbustos, a figura de um loirinho, usando uma roupa laranja e um lenço vermelho na cabeça, presente de sua oba-chan, e carregando uma cesta. E cantando. Ou pelo menos, tentando fazer algo parecido com uma cantoria...

_"Por essa floresta, eu vou bem sozinho_

_Levar uns laméns par minha oba-chan..."_

? ? ?

(Pausa porque esqueceu a letra)

_"You are my friend, Ah aaaaaah..."_

_Ahoo! Ahoo!_ (Uma ave passa por ali, fazendo a "segunda voz")

De tão empolgado com a musiquinha, o jovem tromba com alguém que vinha na direção contrária e, obviamente, tão distraído quanto ele.

- Ôe! Quem foi que em atropelou? - perguntou, ainda zonzo depois de despencar lá de cima.

- Go-gomen! - respondeu uma voz tímida, tão baixinho que quase não se ouvia.

O raposinha abri os olhos e viu uma gatinha. Literalmente.

- Quem é você? - curioso, olhava fixamente a figura de pêlo branco e rostinho cada vez mais rubro. Nunca a vira por ali, e olha que conhecia a floresta como a palma da mão! - Cê tá bem? - ele pôs a mão na testa dela, afastando um pouco a franja azul-marinho. Os olhos dela eram brancos, pareciam duas pérolas brilhando, que rolavam de um lado para o outro, evitando o olhar dele.

_"Que estranho_..._Por que que ela tá tão vermelha, se não tá com febre??"_

A gatinha branca afastou o rosto do alcance dele, sentindo a face esquentar.

_"Ele é tão... bonito..."_ - foi o quê pensou, mas sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia pensar daquele jeito, mal o conhecia!

- Não o quê? - o loiro não entendeu porque ela negava - Não quer dizer seu nome? Por que? Tudo bem, não precisa dizer se não quiser...

- Hinata! - ela respirou fundo e soltou de uma vez - Meu nome...é Hinata - ela repetiu e logo desviou novamente. A coragem lhe faltava.

O raposinha riu.

- Eu sou o Naruto, mas todo mundo me conhece como o "Raposinha Vermelha". Por que será, né? - ele estendeu a mão para a gatinha, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Hinata voltou à fitá-lo, ainda receosa, aceitou o cumprimento, pondo a patinha branca na mão dele.

- Acho que...por causa desses risquinhos que você tem no rosto - logo ela se soltou, tornando a corar depois de olhar nos olhos dele.

- É, talvez...Acho que você tá certa, Hina-chan. Deve ser por isso mesmo, hehehe! - Naruto pôs a mão na nuca e deu outro sorrisão, típico dele.

_"Hina-chan?"_

Alheio à nova coloração que tomou a face da gatinha, ele se lembrou de algo.

- AHHH! A CESTA!!!

Procura daqui, procura de lá...ALI!

A cestinha jazia esquecida perto de uma árvore secular. Estava intacta, ainda bem.

- Yoshi! Acho que agora não falta muito pra chegar na casa da oba-chan.

- Vo-você também vai vi-visitar a Grande Hokage?

A Grande Hokage, a pessoa mais respeitada de toda Konoha, e uma das mais queridas também. Corria o boato de que ela estava muito doente, e Hinata queria ver se podia ajudá-la de alguma forma.

- Você também conhece a oba-chan?

A gatinha afirmou - É só, é que, é que eu...

_"Por que que ela fica tão vermelha?"_

- O que foi, dattebayo?

- É que...eu não sei o caminho... - a gatinha batia os dedinhos um no outro, mirando o chão.

- Você tá perdida?

- Hai... - ela abaixou a cabeça, estava se sentindo uma boba por não saber que direção tomar. Como sempre, estava arrumando problemas, pensava triste, quase chorando.

_"Ela estava sozinha...e perdida..."_

O raposinha não gostava de ver ninguém triste, por isso decidiu ajudar como podia.

- Ah, num tem problema! Você quer vir comigo, Hina-chan?

Novamente ele estendeu a mão para ela. Desta vez, a gatinha não pensou duas vezes, estava profundamente agradecida ao jovem de olhos azuis como o céu...

- Arigatou. Naruto-kun.

E lá se foram eles, juntos pela Floresta da Morte, rumo à casa da Oba-chan.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

O trajeto foi tranquilo, marcado pelas perguntas e pelo tom exagerado do Raposinha e o sorriso tímido e alguns poucos monossílabos da Gatinha. Só uma coisa ainda intrigava o rapaz:

Por que raios ela corava tanto toda vez que olhava pra ele??? Será que ele tinha dito alguma besteira??

Não demorou muito e ambos avistaram a imponente casa no coração da floresta. E, estranhamente, ouviam algumas risadas escandalosas também.

- É aqui? - a tímida gatinha observava o lugar, nem parecia a "casinha simples no meio do mato" que ela procurava.

- É. Grande, nè? A Oba-chan deve se perder aí dentro.

O som de novas gargalhadas os surpreendeu de novo.

- Será que ela tá passando mal?

- O- o que ela tem, Naruto-kun?

- Porre.

- Nani?

- Ela vive enchendo a cara de sakê, e ontem passou da conta outra vez. Essa oba-chan só me dá trabalho! - Naruto fez aquela pose, braços cruzados, balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo. Sentia-se muito importante porque o Tio Iruka havia lhe ordenado que trouxesse algumas coisas para a "Grande Hokage". Ele fora o "escolhido".

_"Naruto-kun!"_ - a gatinha estava fascinada com o jovem. Ele parecia tão responsável...As patinhas estavam juntas na frente do corpo e os olhos prateados brilhavam só de olhar para ele, para aquele sorriso largo que ele dava à todo momento...Ai, ai...

- SEU EROOOOO!!!! - o berro veio da casa, seguido por um forte estrondo.

- Vamos lá! - O raposinha saiu em disparada, puxando a gatinha pela mão. Estavam quase chegando à porta, quando esta foi arremessada na direção dos bichinhos fofinhos. Se não tivesse sido rápido e empurrado Hinata, com certeza seriam atingidos!

- Naruto-kun! - ela o chamava, a poeira que o ar levantava não a deixava ver onde ele tinha caído.

- Itaaaiiii!!! Isso dói!

_"Já é o segundo tombo hoje, dattebayo!! Deve ser o meu dia de sorte...¬¬"_ - ele resmungava, enquanto tentava tirar um pouco do pó em sua roupa. Percebeu um vulto vindo em sua direção, porém, antes que pudesse distingui-lo, foi abraçado pelo pescoço.

- Naruto-kun! - A Gatinha estava tão feliz por ele estar bem que nem mesmo a timidez foi capaz de evitar que ela se jogasse naquele abraço. Na verdade, ela só voltou à se manifestar depois que ele retribuiu o carinho. Daí, com a mesma intensidade de antes, ela se desgrudou dele, "muda" e com o rosto em chamas.

- Eu tô bem. Acho... - o loirinho procurava o que havia causado tamanho alvoroço. A nuvem de poeira foi dissipando aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo em que o Raposinha descobriu a dona da voz que parecia dar uma bronca em alguém.

- Seu trapaceiro de uma figa!! Ero sannin de quinta categoria!!!!

- Calma, Tsu!

- "Tsu" é a #%!

O Raposinha não acreditava que a Oba-chan estivesse tão mal assim, não depois do que tinha ouvido! Já a Gatinha nem tinha prestado atenção, continuava atônica com sua atitude "atirada", e mais ainda por que ELE tinha correspondido...

- OBA-CHAAAAANNNN! - ele foi correndo até o local da discussão.

E voltou voando pro lugar inicial. Caiu estatelado ao lado de uma Hinata chocada, agora pela força daquela jovem mulher.

- Eu não sou oba-chan de ninguém! Dá pra entender isso ou tá difícil??

- Itai! . - O Raposinha estava vencido.

- Tadinho, ele é só um garoto, Tsu...

A Grande Hokage, ou Tsunade, (ou Oba-chan, só não a deixe ouvir isso!) lançou um olhar mortal que calou de vez o velho lobo de pêlo branco eriçado. Este, olhou o jovem caído ali e sentiu pena, pois também conhecia a força do punho da Tsu. Ele viu também a gatinha branca que foi ajudá-lo, por sinal, era bem jovem...e bonitinha!

- Pare de devorar a menina com os olhos! Velho tarado!!

- Parei! Já parei! - O lobo velho se protegia dos possíveis golpes que ía receber.

_"Ela está com ciúmes! Ótimo!"_ - teimava em pensar, mesmo ameaçado.

Os dois jovens acompanhavam o desenrolar daquela cena. Gotas enormes em suas cabeças e a clara expressão de acharem aquilo tudo uma tremenda palhaçada.

- Tão olhando o quê? - berrou a Grande Hokage.

- Na-nada!! - Agora até o Raposinha gaguejou. Ele se levantou de uma vez e pegou a famosa cesta negligenciada.

- Tio Iruka me mandou trazer isso aqui.

- É sakê? - Tsunade ficou curiosa.

- NÃO!! É lamén, oras! - O Raposinha retirou a toalha xadrex que cobria a cesta, revelando vários potinhos de "Cup noddles", de sabores diversos - Ah, e isso aqui também - ele tirou do bolso alguns comprimidos para curar ressaca.

- Não tem nenhuma garrafinha branca perdida aí no meio? - a oba-chan tentou novamente. Não dizem que esperança é a última que morre?

- NÃO! - gritaram Naruto, Hinata e o lobo-velho cujo nome ainda era uma incógnita.

- Kuso! - reclamou Tsunade - SHIZUNEEE!!!! - ela voltou para dentro, chamando pela empregada, talvez ela soubesse de alguma garrafinha de sakê sobrando...

- Essa oba-chan! - Naruto resmungou.

Enquanto isso, o lobo-velho não tirava os olhos da gatinha branca_. "Parecia um bom petisco!",_ pensava.

- E você, jovem gatinha, não se lembra mais de mim?

Hinata virou os olhos brancos para ele - E-eu te conheço?

- Claro que sim! Todos conhecem Jiraiya, o sannin lendário, o maior conquistador de toda a Floresta da Morte... E professor de pirralhos mimados nas horas vagas.

- Ôe, eu não sou mimado! ù.ú - reclamou o Raposinha, ao reconhecer, por trás daquele monte de pó, o professor responsável por sua alfabetização.

- Mas continua um pirralho ¬¬ - replicou o sannin.

- Ei!!

- E não se meta, eu e a bela gatinha branca aqui estamos conversando.

- E-e-estamos?? - Hinata ainda não havia entendido. Era por demais inocente!

O Lobo Jiraiya olhava para a Gatinha, cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções...

_"A Tsu dá um belo almoço. E a gatinha aqui uma sobremesa e tanto!"_

Naruto, percebendo algo errado no ar, resolve acabar com aquela conversa.

- Eh, eu não me lembrava que você tinha orelhas tão grandes... ¬¬ (parece o Inu-Yasha xD)

- É por que eu nasci com o dom da música, e para compor bem, preciso ouvir bem.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o tamanho das orelhas??? - insistiu o loirinho.

- Elas não são grandes, são super-desenvolvidas. - Jiraiya achava que aquela resposta era convincente.

- E esses olhos tão grandes e arregalados? Tá precisando ir ao oculista hein! - Naruto não desistia.

- Esqueci meus óculos em casa, pois vim visitar a Tsu assim que soube que ela estava mal. Eu me preocupo muito com as pessoas, sabe? - Essa última parte foi dita para a Gatinha, Jiraiya queria passar a melhor impressão possível.

O Raposinha não gostou nada, nada daquele ero-lobo ficar se mostrando para a sua nova amiga. Já estava com vontade de dar um chute no traseiro murcho dele e botá-lo pra correr.

- Tá bom, mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa... - ele começou.

- Fala, criatura - Jiraiya bufou._ "É só um pirralho!"_

- Por que você tem a boca tão grande? É por causa dos sopapos que você leva da oba-chan?? - ele ria, fazendo uma com a cara do velho. Hinata segurava o riso, sua educação não lhe permitia rir dos outros. Pelo menos não na frente deles...

- A boca grande - dessa vez, o lobo perdeu a paciência - é pra te mandar pra &¨%$##$#%!!! E os braços grandes são pra te enforcar, moleque $%#¨$#$!!! Volta aqui!!!!!!!!!!

Correndo em círculos, o velho lobo tentava agarrar o Raposinha Vermelha, que não parava de rir da cara dele. Gostou mais ainda, quando viu que a Gatinha Hinata ria também, do seu jeito contido, mas ria.

Distraído com a bela visão, não reparou no ser que se aproximava dele, preparando o golpe. Nem viu nada, só sentiu o impacto contra o topo da cabeça.

- Itai! O que eu fiz agora oba-chan??

- Eu te chamei três vezes e você nem deu ouvidos. Motivo suficiente!

_" Naruto-kun...Tadinho!"_ - pensava Hinata. A Gatinha novamente foi em seu auxílio.

- E você, não ria do garoto!!! - Tsunade mandou um murro bem dado no lobo Jiraiya, que ria do cascudo que o menino tomou.

Jiraiya - X.X

- Vamos todos lá pra dentro, o almoço já está pronto - avisou a Grande Hokage.

- Oba! - Jiraiya exclamou, já recuperado do golpe.

- Tem lamén?? - perguntou Naruto.

- É só o que tem. Foi só isso que você trouxe! - respondeu a oba-chan.

- Sugoiii!!!!!!! Vem também, Hina-chan! - e lá foi ele, puxando a gatinha corada pela mão outra vez.

- A-arigatou, Naruto-kun... _"Ele é tão bom comigo!"_

Lá se foram os quatro, para dentro da grande casa da Grande Hokage, provar o delicioso lamén trazido pelo Raposinha Vemelha.

-

**Fim!**

**-**

"Ei, perái! Cadê o caçador dessa história?"

Autora: Com a palavra, Hatake Kakashi, o caçador atrasado:

*Guardando o Icha-Icha no bolso* - É que eu tive que ajudar uma velhinha à atravessar a rua (na floresta??), mas o semáforo não estava funcionando e....

Autora: E esse foi Hatake Kakashi, nosso querido caçador "participação especial", com mais um de seus feitos em prol do bem-estar da terceira idade de Konoha. Palmas para esse nobre exemplo!

*Som de palmas ao fundo*

**Fim, definitivamente!**

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, taí. Mais um delírio meu que resultou numa fic. (Acho que nem teve muito à ver com a história original( Chapeuzinho Vermelho, conhecem? )mas tá valendo n.n ) Só Deus sabe quando e se vai sair a "one nº 2" ,a idéia eu já tenho, só falta o tempo; essa saiu no intervalo da fic NejiTen que estou fazendo. A minha cabeça tá que é uma bagunça só! Mas, como eu amo comédia, e também as românticas... Quem sabe, né?

Bjus

Ja nee!!

**LS-chan**


	2. 2 O Belo Adormecido

**Naruto [Clássicos] - Era uma vez em Konoha...**

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem. Isso é tudo.

Avisos: UA. One-shot com adaptação de um clássico da literatura infantil com os personagens de Naruto. Obviamente, não há necessidade de seguir fielmente a história, coisa que não pretendo mesmo fazer.¬¬

Aviso extra: É nonsense. ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**# One-shot 2 : O Belo Dorminhoco**

**Personagens: **

**Shikamaru** (Belo Dorminhoco),

**Temari **(princesa encantada do Reino Sabaku),

**Ino **(princesa encantada do Reino Yamanaka),

**Shikaku **( rei Nara),

**Yoshino**( rainha Nara),

**Bijuus-fadas:**

**Naruto** (nove caudas),

**Yugito Nii**(2 caudas)

**Kira Hashi** (8 caudas)

**Gaara **(bijuu-fada "du mal"),

**Chouji** (Criado da princesa Ino/comedor de batatas),

**Sai** (ajudante de Anko/"alvo" da princesa Ino)

**Anko** ( feiticeira do reino Nara)

-

-

**Sinopse: **O príncipe Shikamaru caiu num sono profundo (como se fosse difícil...) e só um beijo de amor de uma princesa poderá despertá-lo...Será?-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

**Prólogo: A decisão**

**-**

Em algum lugar do castelo do rei Nara...

O rei Shikaku e a rainha Yoshino observavam o pôr do sol nas montanhas que cercavam o reino. A rainha suspirou.

- Ai,ai...

Rei: Zzzzz...

- Eu disse: AI, AAAAAIIIIII !!!!!!!!!

O rei acorda assustado com o grito, já pensando num possível ataque de algum reino inimigo.

- Subam a poooooooteeee!!...Er, digo, preparem a cavalaria!! Vamos pegá-los antes que o dia morra!!

- Querido...

- Protejam os indefesos! Mulheres, crianças e reis corram pros abrigos!!!!!!

- Querido...

- Cadê a minha espada??

- Querido, amor da minha vida...DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME OUVIR!!!!! ù.ú

Rei Nara no cantinho e tremendo de medo: O.O

Bem, depois de acalmar seu maridinho, a rainha explicou o motivou daquele suspiro angustiado no início do capítulo.

- É só por isso?? - o rei achava um exagero, mas era melhor não dizer isso diretamente. Conhecia o temperamento da esposa.

- Como assim, SÓ ISSO? Eu quero um filho, oras!

- Ah, isso tá ficando complicado...

- Esqueceu como é que faz, é?? - a rainha não resistiu à piadinha.

- Claro que não! ( rei corando) É que...querida, ainda não é muito cedo...

- Estamos casados há dez anos. É agora ou nunca!

- Aff...E eu tenho escolha?

- Não, amor!

Desta vez, foi o rei quem suspirou. Não adiantava discutir com a mulher, ele era voto vencido.

- Que seja, então!

--

E assim, nove meses depois vinha ao mundo o príncipe Nara Shikamaru, o protagonista desta fic. ^^

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Ato I : A apresentação**

**-**

O reino de Konoha vivia dias de extrema felicidade! Tanto nobres quanto plebeus comemoravam com a mesma euforia o nascimento tão aguardado do príncipe herdeiro e hoje, era o dia da apresentação oficial do rebento aos seus súditos.

Como em qualquer reino mágico que se preze, a presença de seres fantásticos era certa, eram aliados do rei Nara: Fadas-bijuus, sannins e outras esquisitices que aceitaram o convite do rei e marcaram presença naquele momento histórico. E claro que não podiam perder aquela boca-livre também.

- Povo de Konoha! Eu vos apresento meu filho e futuro governante desta terra e de outras mais que conquistará! O príncipe herdeiro, Nara Shikamaru!

O rei ergueu o bebê, mostrando-o à todos, que o saudavam com aplausos e sons de alegria. Diferente destes, a criança não esboçava nenhuma reação "sonora".

Com uma enorme gota na cabeça, o rei olhou para o filho.

- Não acredito! Ele continua dormindo! Esse não acorda

nem à pau! ¬¬

Enquanto gotas íam surgindo nas cabeças de cada um dos presentes, o lindo bebê Nara seguia chupando o dedo, num sono calmo embalado pelo cântico dos anjos...(que poético! i.i)

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

A festa no castelo continuava rolando, muitos "comes e bebes", gente "malocando" salgadinhos nos bolsos, música alta... Resumindo: Uma baderna só. Nem parecia festa de criança.

Numa ala à parte, o mais novo nobre recebia seus primeiros presentes dos convidados especiais. Dentre eles, as fadas-bijuus, que trouxeram o melhor para o pequenino.

Bijuu-fada de 9 caudas, Uzumaki Naruto - Eu, Naruto, o bijuu-fada de 9 caudas...er, eu o quê mesmo? xD *coçando a nuca*

(Leva tapão da pessoa ao lado)

- Itaii! Ah tá, lembrei! Eu, o...posso pular essa parte? Tá chato... .

- PULA! - gritaram em uníssono todos os presentes, já impacientes com a falta de capacidade de decoração do bijuu loirinho.

- Desse jeito a minha cena só vai ao ar depois do Corujão...- Reclamou um dos bijuus aguardando na fila.

- Acho que eu vou ali pegar algo pra comer, enquanto esse baka não termina - foi a idéia de um outro bijuu, à frente dele.

- Vai na fé - saudou o primeiro - Eu guardo o teu lugar, irmão. ^^y

- Dá pra calar a boca aí ô "fifit sents" - após a reclamação do bijuu de 9 caudas, o companheiro da mesma espécie pôs as 8 caudas entre as pernas e fechou a matraca - continuando, eu trouxe um humilde presente para o herdeiro Nara - e ele ajoelhou-se frente aos reis, ofertando uma grande caixa para eles. A rainha pegou o pacote.

- Eu o agradeço, bijuu-fada de 9 caudas, - dizia, enquanto abria o "mimo" - em nome do reino de Konoha...Lamém? õ.O

- Lamén?? O.õ - gritaram todos.

- É o melhor pra mim ¬¬ Quem dera ganhar um desses todo dia! - a explicação do loirinho só convencia à ele mesmo, claro.

- A-arigatou, mesmo assim! - Sorriu a gentil rainha, o que resultou num sorrisão do rapaz de olhos azuis.

- Próximo! Digo, o seguinte, por favor aproxime-se - anunciou o servo.

Bijuu-fada de 8 caudas, Kira Hachi - É,_ vamo_ _acabá_ logo _cum_ isso, que hoje eu tô _ixtressado_! (Atentado à gramática)

Todos: O.O

- Tái o presente - diz o ser super educado, estendendo outro pacote, dessa vez um pouco menor. O rei o pega e faz os agradecimentos.

-_ Falôus_...Tô puxando o carro! - e assim tão nobre criatura deixa o recinto, antes mesmo de seu presente ser aberto, que veio a se revelar uma coletãnea de cd's com o melhor do hip-hop dos últimos séculos...

Enquanto todos estavam "pasmos" com cada presente que saía, uma nuvem de areia se aproximava, transformando-se numa tempestade arenosa (não me diga...) arruinando todo o trabalho das faxineiras do castelo para deixar aquele lugar sempre "tinindo".

- Lá se foi a minha folga... - faxineira nº 1

- Lá se foi o meu marido! - faxineira nº 2 correndo atrás do conjuge, que como alguns outros, foi arrastado pelo tufão arenoso.

- Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! . - marido da faxineira nº 2.

Depois de todo esse carnaval - só faltou a purpurina, mais isso era porque Tio Orochi ainda não havia chegado - a identidade da silhueta baixinha e mal-encarada é revelada:

- GAARA?!?!?!?!?!

Ou bijuu-fada de 1 cauda. Ou ainda Shukaku cabeça de fósforo (apelido dos tempos de academia ninja).

- Como puderam se esquecer de mim? Isso é uma afronta à minha existência!!

O.O' - todos

- E já de desconsideram a minha existência, devo ignorar a de todos vocês também, só assim poderei existir, MUAUHAUHAUHA!!!!!!!! (olhar psicótico).

- Aí, tem certeza de que esse é o texto certo?? - pergunta Naruto, poia até ele que "tem o raciocínio ligeiramente mais lento que o normal" já tinha percebido algo errado ali.

- Hum? Aqui num é a 3ª temporada do anime?

- Você só tá alguns séculos adiANTAdo. ¬¬

- Só não chamo de baka porque ele tem cara de maluco - cochichou o rei Nara para a sua rainha.

Enquanto isso, Gaara procurava ordenar as folhas com o texto daquela cena, coisa que ele estava tendo trabalho para fazer já que a sua "entrada triunfal" fez voar boa parte delas.

Quando conseguiu, fez aquela cara de quem tinha ganhado na megasena, ou vencido um Chunnin Chiken, sacudindo o bolo de folhas no alto.

- Achei! o/

--' - olhar compreensivo dos presentes.

Gaara dá uma tossidinha, emposta a voz e solta o texto:

- Como ousam não me convidar para o batizado do herdeiro Nara?

- Memória fraca - antecipou-se a rainha Yoshino - Ou

você acha que essa cara de songamonga do meu marido é só sono?

¬¬ - rei Shikaku.

- Não me interessa! - gritou o bijuu ruivo, novamente assumindo aquele ar assassino que o caracterizava.

- Então pra que pergunta?

- Cala a boca que ainda não chegou a sua vez de falar, baka! - A resposta malcriada foi dada para o bijuu de 9 caudas, que não gostou, mas deixaria para revidar depois.

- Continuando...Já que não me convidaram, vou jogar um jutsu amaldiçoado sobre o pequeno, MUAHAUAHUAUAUAHAUAHA!!!

- Não! - disseram todos. Menos o Shikamaru, que ainda não sabia falar e além disso ainda estava dormindo. Nem toda aquela farofa foi capaz de acordá-lo, incrível!

- Oh, sim!! Eu sou mal no começo do anime, lembram?

--' - gota em todos.

- Deixa eu ver...Já sei: Quando completar quinze anos, ele vai se furar com uma kunai e vai cair num sono eterno, SHAUSHAUAUSHAUHSAUS!!!!

- E precisa disso? Pra quê tanto trabalho? Esse aí é só bater num canto que dorme. Puxou o pai... - perceberam o senso de humor da rainha Yoshino, né?

- Já está feito! Agora tenho algumas pessoas para matar, de modo que não posso me demorar por aqui - Então, sem mais delongas, Gaara foi embora, dessa vez saiu calmamente pela porta da frente, pois ficou com pena das pobres faxineiras do castelo que já teriam muito o que limpar ali.

- Oh, e agora, quem poderá nos defender?

- Querida, isso só funciona no México - o rei Shikaku alertou a esposa, tentando evitar um constrangimento maior para ela, - embora ele achasse que ela merecia - depois olhou para o seu filho, dormindo no bercinho.

- Tão jovem, e já com um fardo tão grande para carregar...O que vai ser de nosso filho? - o rei dirigiu-se à esposa, que agora compartilhava da mesma expressão desolada de seu amado. E também de todos ali presentes, que se compadeciam do destino do pequeno príncipe.

Mas uma pessoa ali sabia que poderia ajudar. Uma jovem loira muito bela se aproxima dos reis, e olha com ternura para o bebê.

Fada-bijuu de 2 caudas, Yugito Nii - Majestade, eu ainda não dei o meu presente - ela faz alguns selos com as mãos e surge uma luz azulada. Vendo a expressão assustada do rei, ela explica - Não posso desfazer um jutsu amaldiçoado, mas posso amenizar os seus efeitos - dito isto, ela toca a fronte de Shikamaru, e a luz some - Ele não vai mais dormir por toda a eternidade.

- Não? - Shikaku indagou, ainda não entendia aquilo muito bem....

- Não. Quando completar quinze anos, Shikamaru vai se furar com uma kunai, e vai dormir até que venha à este reino uma princesa de coração puro e alma nobre, e lhe dê um beijo de amor. Então ele despertará, o jutsu estará desfeito, e eles poderão se casar e ser felizes para sempre - terminou a bela jovem, mais parecia estra lendo um conto-de-fadas.

- Casar é? Isso vai ser...- O rei coçou a cabeça, mas ao ver a cara que a esposa fez repensou no que ía dizer - ...maravilhoso para ele.

_"Problemático, isso sim!"_ Mas ele nem era maluco de dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Assim terminou aquele dia no reino Nara.

Agora só restava esperar pelo destino...

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Ato II - O jutsu amaldiçoado**

**-**

Quinze anos depois.

O principe Shikamaru crescia belo e forte. (E preguiçoso também...) Todos diziam como se parecia com o pai; claro, havia herdado o olhar dos Nara. Este: ¬¬

Além disso, o jovem herdara também a inteligência de seus pais.

Bonito, forte, inteligente e rico. Alguém perfeito para ser admirado. E invejado também.

Quando Shikamaru completou 15 anos, e já era um jounnin - ou seja, alta posição social - várias princesas começaram a se jogar em cima..., er, digo, começaram a vê-lo como um possível pretendente, já que não eram bobas nem nada. Vários clãs da nobreza, com filhas na mesma idade do príncipe, foram à uma festa no palácio, onde seriam apresentadas oficialmente como candidatas ao posto de princesa de Konoha. Shikamaru achava aquilo tudo muito problemático, mas como ter que aturar os chiliques da mãe ía ser muito mais cansativo...

Haviam centenas (?) de jovens num dos salões do castelo, isso por que se o príncipe tivesse deixado a preguiça de lado e contado, veria que não passavam de 30 senhoritas.

"Bando de encalhadas" - pensava o príncipe.

- E você vai ter que dançar com todas elas - disse o rei ao filho, o que o fez engasgar com a bebida e tossir tanto que já mudava de cor.

- WTF?? Como é?

- Na verdade, não posso fazer isso com o meu filhinho querido - disse a rainha, quase sufocando-o num abraço carinhoso de mãe. Depois de largar o coitado, ela sentenciou - Você só terá que dançar com as que escolher. Umas 25 já tá bom. ^^

_" Problemático..."_

- Seja simpático, lindo da mamãe!!! ^^

¬¬ - cara do Shikamaru.

Lá se foi o nosso jovem para aquele martírio que o destino lhe reservara...

As jovens conversavam, discutiam, saíam no braço animadamente.

*Som de cacarejo. Muitas penas voando*

O príncipe, homem que era, deu uma boa olhada ( secada) nas jovens pretendentes, Algumas eram muito bonitas, todas muito complicadas, não paravam de falar um segundo...Quando uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

Era ruiva, olhos verdes e sorriso simpático, não forçado como o da maioria ali. E também não estava quase pulando em cima dele, como a maioria ali.

_"É, eu tenho que começar, né?"_ - pensou, enquanto dirigia-se a jovem.

- Oi, qual é o seu nome? - Shikamaru tentou ser o mais simpático possivel, mas a jovem não respondeu.

_" É muda. Ótimo!"_

- Me daria a honra desta dança? - ofereceu o braço à jovem, que aceitou de dançavam, ela não falava nada, o que para o príncipe era maravilhoso, ele também não estava nem um pouco a fim de jogar conversa fora, só que aquele silêncio todo já estava enjoando. Shikamaru já pretendia dançar com outra jovem, quanto mais rápido acabasse com aquilo, melhor. Ele cumprimentou a ruiva, ela fez uma reverência e ao curvar-se, deixou algo cair. Algo que o príncipe nunca havia visto na vida.

- Quê que é isso? - ele abaixou-se, pegando o objeto pontiagudo. Jeitoso como era, acabou se cortando - Itaii!

- Isso, meu caro príncipe, é uma kunai. A mesma que vai te levar para o mundo de Morfeu...

- Mofou o quê? - Shikamaru não entendeu, afinal ele não sabia do jutsu amaldiçoado. De repente, a visão ficou turva, o príncipe sentiu-se tonto e não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois acabou caindo inconsciente no chão**. **

Ao ver a cena, as outras jovens se assustaram. A rainha Yoshino foi socorrer seu filho.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez com o meu Shikamaru? - questionou a mulher ruiva à sua frente.

- Tem certeza que não se lembra, majestade?

Então Yoshino compreendeu. Havia chegado a hora.

A areia comecou a invadir o castelo, exatamente como havia acontecido há quinze anos.

- WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

- De novo não! Volta aqui, marido! - lá se foi a faxineira nº 2, novamente vendo o marido baka sair voando no meio da areia.

Voltando a parte séria, a rainha soube que havia chegado a hora do jutsu amaldiçoado se concretizar. Ela chorou com Shikamaru nos braços, embalando-o como se ainda fosse um bebê. Seu filho tão esperado.

Enquanto isso, o rei Shikaku se posicionava para enfrentar a ruiva, que agora já revelara sua verdadeira forma: Fada-bijuu de uma cauda, Gaara.

Mas não era uma luta o que o ruivo queria. Ver o sofrimento da família real já era o bastante. Além disso, ele estava mais do que atrasado para um assassinato num reino vizinho.

- O que eu queria já aconteceu. É o bastante para mim - dizendo isso, Gaara se dissolveu numa nuvem de areia que saiu pelas janelas do castelo.

Shikaku chegou mais perto de sua esposa e do filho, lembrou-se da fada-bijuu Yugito Nii, e das palavras que ela dissera, que salvariam o príncipe:

"Quando completar quinze anos, Shikamaru vai se furar com uma kunai, e vai dormir até que venha à este reino uma princesa de coração puro e alma nobre, e lhe dê um beijo de amor. Então ele despertará, o jutsu estará desfeito, e eles poderão se casar e ser felizes para sempre."

Olhando a esposa, ele falou, confiante no que a fada-bijuu havia dito:

- Não se preocupe, querida. Vamos esperar, logo chegará a princesa que vai salvar nosso filho. Só temos que esperar.

E mais uma vez, eles teriam que aguardar o que o destino lhes reservava...

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Ato III - O sonho**

**-**

A cena à seguir acontece simultaneamente em dois lugares distintos: Reino Sabaku e Reino Yamanaka.

O dia ainda não havia amanhecido quando duas jovens estão em seus respectivos quartos, cada uma tentando entender o sonho estranho que tiveram. E sem nem imaginar que dividiram este mesmo sonho.

Sabaku no Temari, desesseis anos, princesa do Reino Sabaku, do País da Areia. Irmã mais velha do atual rei Sabaku, seu irmão Kankurou.

Yamanaka Ino, quinze anos, única filho do rei Inoshi, soberano do Reino Yamanaka, no País da Folha.

Ambas não sabiam, mas seus caminhos iriam se cruzar, em breve...

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Dá pra tirar essa caroça do caminho ou tá difícil?

- O grito da princesa Temari foi para o trambolho que atravessou o seu caminho, uma carruagem, que parou bruscamente e quase a derrubou do cavalo.

- Quem é a grossa que se atreve a gritar com alguém pertencente à realeza?

A princesa Ino, conhecida tanto por sua beleza quanto pelo temperamento explosivo, não gostou do tom autorítário de quem quer que fosse o ser que gritava com o seu cocheiro. Só ela podia fazer isso, hunf!

Ao sair da cabine da carruagem a loira de olhos azuis deparou-se com a loira de olhos de olhos verdes. Tinha no rosto o mesmo ar superior que ela, percebeu de imediato. Esta descera do cavalo e também a encarava, obviamente também insatisfeita. Ino viu o estranho objeto que ela trazia nas costas, retangular, preto, estreito e comprido, a curiosidade sobre aquela mal-educada aumentou.

- Como ousa falar nesse tom com o meu criado? Vê-se que não tem modos!

- Minha cortesia depende de com quem estou falando. Desculpe se não sei como tratar animais de vestido - devolveu Temari, olhando bem para Ino.

- Ora, sua vaca! - gritou Ino, já preparando o jutsu secreto dos Yamanaka.

- Princesa, por favor! - pediu Chouji, o criado que a acompanhava naquela viagem.

- Perdeu a compostura, loira aguada? Pode vir, ainda falta estrear isso em qualquer vagaba deste reino - Temari sacou o objeto misterioso de suas costas, que se revelou um leque de proporções gigantescas - Peraí! Princesa? Você?

- Hunf! - Ino virou a cara. Não iria responder nada para aquela boçal. Coube a Chouji fazê-lo.

- Esta é a Princesa Yamanaka Ino, do Reino Yamanaka, do País da Folha - Chouji explicou.

- País da folha? Tsc, que ridículo.

- O quê você disse sua...!

- Eu sou Sabaku no Temari, Princesa do Reino Sabaku, do Pais da Areia. Claro que você não sabe, percebe-se à quilômetros o seu nível de conhecimento - falou a nobre de Suna, cheia de si.

- Não sou obrigada a saber sobre reinos medíocres que nem no mapa aparecem - Ino replicou, nem aí para os apelos de seu cocheiro, que tentava evitar uma confusão.

- Agora você vai morrer!! - Temari partiu pra cima de Ino.

- Princesas, acalmem-se, onegai!! - Enquanto as duas estavam prestes à se engalfinhar, Chouji correu para dentro da carruagem, mais ficou entalado.

Ino preparou o punho; o mesmo fez Temari. Corriam uma contra a outra, porém alguém as impediu de começar aquela briga.

- Como é? - Temari se espantou ao ver seu braço sendo segurado.

- Mas que $%#¨! - Refinada, a princesa Ino somente pronunciou estas palavras em pensamento. Ou pelo menos ela achava isso, até ver os olhares hororrizados que recebeu das pessoas à volta.

- Gomem!

- Não é uma "lady"? - Temari gostava de provocar o inimigo.

- Vaca loira!

- Você também é loira, sua anta!

- Pelo menos eu sou mulher!

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Não tem espelho em casa não? Você é brega, fora de moda e feia feito o Cão!

- Não me visto feito uma cocumbina, igual à você!

- Calem-se, as duas. AGORA! - gritou a mulher que as segurava, depois de ser ignorada.

- Alguém...pode me ajudar aqui? - Chouji ainda estava preso na porta da carruagem.

- Quem é você? - perguntaram as duas princesas ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher retirou o capuz que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto, e revelou sua identidade.

- Me chamo Mitarashi Anko. Sou a feiticeira do castelo e estou aqui para levá-las à sua missão.

- Como é? - novamente, Ino e Temari tiveram a infelicidade de falar ao mesmo tempo, ficaram irritadas com isso.

- Vocês duas foram escolhidas. Por isso sonharam com o príncipe Shikamaru e vieram, sem uma razão específica, para este reino. Minto?

- As duas negaram com a cabeça. Temari até pensou em contar uma mentirinha, mas queria saber do que aquela maluca falava.

- Ei! Alguém aí!

- Cala a boca, gordo! - as três mulheres gritaram juntas, dessa vez Ino nem se irritou por outras pessoas estarem dando bronca em Chouji.

T.T - Chouji

- Então aquele gostos...*tosse bastante*...homem que dormia no meu sonho é um principe - Temari quase se entregou.

- Seu sonho? Eu também sonhei com ele! - Ino tratou logo de iniciar uma nova confusão, mas a sábia feiticeira sabia como mudar o foco daquela discussão:

- Sai!

- Sair de onde? - Ninguém ali entendeu.

- "Sai" é o nome do meu ajudante. Ele - Anko apontou à sua frente e elas viram um moreno de olhos negros, sorriso cínico/sexy e uma barriguinha tanquinho que deixou Ino babando. Literalmente.

- My Lord, o quê que é isso? - usando o leque de Temari pra se abanar, Ino não tirava os olhos do moreno. Para sua alegria, este dirigiu-se à ela, após ler algo em um livrinho de bolso:

- É um prazer conhecê-la, alteza. Meu nome é Sai - apresentou-se como o livro dizia para fazer.

- Ao contrário, entra...Oops!! - Ino deixou escapar.

- Se segura, loira! - Temari adorou ver a cara da outra ficar vermelha como uma pimenta malagueta.

Anko, que observava a cena em silêncio, sorriu satisfeita.

- Parece que já está decidido. Temari, você é a princesa que salvará o príncipe Shikamaru do sono eterno.

- O quê? Por que ela e não eu? - inconformada, Ino não gostou de ter sido preterida, embora não estivesse tão concentrada devido à presença do moreno ao seu lado.

- Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso? - Anko viu o resultado da sua resposta na face da Yamanaka, novamente ganhando um tom rosado.

- Mas por que eu fui a escolhida? Eu nem fiz nada ainda! - Temari não havia entendido aquilo.

- Por que você já está destinada à isso. Em outras palavras, você não "caiu matando" no meu servo, pois seu coração está guardado para o príncipe Shikamaru.

- Agora quem estava corada era a princesa Sabaku. E não era pra menos. Só esperava que a princesa Ino não tivesse sonhado a mesma coisa que ela em algumas partes...(partes censuradas)

- Não podemos mais perder tempo: Precisamos ir ao castelo, imediatamente! - Anko direcionava o caminho!

- Peraí! E eu?

- Deixa comigo! - Sai tomou à frente e ajudou o servo roliço de Ino a sair da carruagem. Nem é preciso dizer que tal gesto derreteu ainda mais a princesa.

E lá se foi o grupo, salvar o príncipe Shikamaru!

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Ato IV - A salvação**

**-**

Tão logo chegaram ao castelo, e a princesa Temari já sabia o que deveria fazer.

Beijar o príncipe.

Já bastante constrangida, ela ainda teve que aturar a presença de todos no quarto onde deveria acontecer tal ato.

- Posso ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade? - pediu, revoltada e com o rosto em chamas.

- Ah, assim não tem graça! - Ino fez questão de zuar com a antiga rival.

- É melhor mesmo deixarmos ela à vontade - Sai, sempre tão preocupado com o bem-estar alheio, fez a sugestão.

- Tem toda a razão, Sai...*olhar de Ino em formato de coração*

Enfim, todos saíram.

A princesa Temari encarava o príncipe adormecido. Seu coração dava duplos mortais no peito, ela suava tanto que parecia ainda estar no País da Areia. À medida que chegava mais perto, mais assustada ficava.

Não era pra menos, seria seu primeiro beijo! Lembrem que a fic se passa na época dos contos-de-fada, onde as mocinhas, em geral princesas, são recatadas e educadas para não ficarem distribuindo bitocas em qualquer um por aí. Este não é bem o caso da Temari, que faz o que quer e quando quer, mas vamos fingir que sim, tudo bem?

Voltando à princesa Temari, que agora tremia feito vara-verde e sentia alguns comichões estranhos em seu ventre.

_"Dor de barriga? Agora?"_

Não entendia mais nada, ela que era uma jovem muito corajosa agora estava quase virando água. O que tanto tinha pra se temer num simples beijo? E num cara dormindo? Quer coisa mais fácil do que isso?

_"Vamos, Temari! É hora de honrar a sua conhecida audácia!"_

-

-

**(Lá fora)**

- Meu deus, mas que demora pra um beijo! - a rainha Yoshino já estava preocupada. Cada um ali tinha sua dúvida...

_"Será que ele não acordou?"_ - rei Shikaku.

_"Será que estão só no beijo, mesmo?"_ - feiticeira Anko.

_"Será que se eu der uma dica o Sai me pedirá em casamento?'_ - princesa Ino.

_" Será que eu trouxe mais algum pacote de batatas fritas?'_ - cocheiro Chouji, faminto como sempre.

_"..." _( vácuo) - Sai, o ajudante da feiticeira, e seus pensamentos profundos.

**-**

**-**

**(E lá dentro...)**

_"Coragem, Temari!"_

Temari estava quase lá, faltavam ridículos milímetros para que o beijo acontecesse...Ela respirou fundo pela ducentésima vez, fechou os olhos e...

- a...ATCHOU!

Um espirro. Sim leitores, não foi o quase beijo da linda princesa de coração puro e alma nobre que despertou o belo adormecido. Foi o perfume dela, feito com essência de uvas, exageradamente doce. E como Shikamaru era alérgico...

Temari ficou imóvel, com o biquinho preparado para o beijo e sem acreditar no que acontecia.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos e viu a mulher sobre ele, quase deitada, com aquela cara.

- AHHHHHHH!!!! Socorro! Ela vai me comer!!! - e levantou correndo, derrubando a princesa no chão, depois saiu em disparada do quarto, deixando todos do lado de fora sem nada entender.

_"Esse...Esse foi o maior mico da minha vida!"_ T.T - a princesa Temari pensava, em choque. Lá ía a sua honra ladeira abaixo...

Depois que conseguiram acalmar o príncipe Shikamaru, convencendo-o de que aquela loira não era a loira do banheiro, um popular conto de terror daquela época, mas sim a princesa Temari, que gentilmente viera de seu reino para despertá-lo daquele jutsu amaldiçoado. E o conseguiu, mesmo sem ser com um beijo.

Agora o príncipe estava sem-jeito.

Ele olhava a princesa, que parecia ser tão problemática quanto sua mãe. Temari olhava feio pra ele. Segundo a princesa Ino, que também não podia falar muito, ela era mandona, orgulhosa e teimosa, não necessariamente nesta ordem. Complicada, estressada...

...E inegavelmente a garota mais bonita que Shikamaru já tinha visto em todos os seus longos quinze anos de existência.

- Tá olhando o quê? - Temari perguntou, enquanto alisava disfarçadamente o bumbum, que ainda doía desde que o príncipe a derrubara no chão ( ela caiu sentada). Ela então sorriu para ele. Um sorriso até tímido, pode-se dizer.

Shikamaru nada disse, pois ficou sem entender aquele sorriso - e o porquê de seu rosto arder por isso - e para não criar mais problemas, pôs-se à observar aquele baile que sua mãe insistira em dar para comemorar o seu "despertar", e também para saudar a "princesa-problema" e os outros visitantes.

O rei e a rainha se aproximaram do filho. Shikamaru não entendia que alegria era aquela que tomara conta de sua mãe, mas achava melhor nem perguntar.

Mesmo porque, Yoshino fez questão de dizer.

- Meu filho adorado! - mais um daqueles abraços do tipo "mãe me solta que isso tá me envergonhando" - Estou tão feliz que tudo acabou bem!

- Eu...sei... - quase sem ar, o príncipe conseguiu responder. E sua mãe o largou, não gostando do tom aroxeado que o filho apresentava. (Também! Quase matou o coitado!)

- E estou mais feliz ainda com a nova integrante da nossa família! - trocou um sorriso cúmplice com a princesa Temari - Temari é uma jovem perfeita! - a rainha derreteu-se em elogios à nora.

- Nova integrante? Eu ainda tô dormindo? Por que eu não tô entendendo nada? O que foi que eu perdi? - Shikamaru, mais pedido do que cego em tiroteio, não compreendia as palavras de sua mãe. Ou seja, estava desonrando a conhecida inteligência privilegiada dos Nara.

Mas o próximo ato explicaria tudo ao jovem príncipe confuso, eu garanto!

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Ato V - O casamento**

**-**

- Peraê! Casamento? Eu ainda sou muito jovem pra morrer, digo, casar!

- Tá "arregando" ou é impressão minha? - perguntou a jovem princesa Sabaku, com a sua arma exótica - o leque gigante - em riste.

- Eu falei que ele ía chiar... - reclamou o rei Shikaku, que calou a boca com o cutucão que levou da esposa.

Shikamaru olhava para seus pais, depois para todo o resto, que ria às custas dele - bastardos! - e por último encarou a sua "prometida". E o leque enorme com o qual ela o ameaçava.

_"Desde quando princesas andavam armadas???"_

Mas ela era bonita...*babando* ele não era cego pra não notar.

Naquele momento, encantado com a beleza da jovem Sabaku, o príncipe se viu repetindo as mesmas palavras de entusiasmo que seu pai, o rei, havia dito à sua amada esposa, quinze anos atrás. Palavras de um homem de coragem, de alguém que não tinha medo de enfrentar o desconhecido, de encarar novos desafios.

- Aff...E eu tenho escolha? ¬¬

- Não - Temari sorriu, vitoriosa.

- Que seja, então - _"Putz, ô mulher problemática essa, hein!"_

- Agora só falta o beijo! - grita a princesa Ino, empurrando a princesa Temari, que cái em cima do príncipe Shikamaru, derrubando os dois no chão e...E daí vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

Duas faces vermelhas se destacavam na multidão.

Os dois se olhavam... Apesar do susto, até que foi bom! n.n

Tinham se conhecido há pouco, mas a sintonia entre os dois era tanta, que Shikamaru entendeu tudo só com um olhar de Temari. Bastou um aceno, e o leque gigante exibia as três luas roxas que o adornavam. Atrás dele, princípe e princesa selavam com um beijo um amor recém-descoberto, porém impossivel de se lutar contra, e que uniu aquelas duas almas tão diferentes.

E que também decretou o final desta história, pois a continuação, eles mesmos escreveriam...

-

**Fim ^^**

**-**

**Yo todo mundo!**

Assassinei mais um clássico! Uhu! y

PS: Agardecimentos à Danipj, pela única review na oneshot 1. Obrigada girl!

(PS2: Eu até que gostei dessa daqui. Mas se você, leitor, não gostou, saiba que não devolvemos o seu dinheiro. Mas eu vou tentar me redimir nas próximas, que saem só Deus sabe quando!!)

Weeeeeeeee!! autora com cara de baka, tentando ser engraçada

Ja ne!!

**LS-chan ( ou Suna, tanto faz. )**


	3. 3 Konan de Papel e os 9 Akatsukis

**Naruto [Clássicos] - Era uma vez em Konoha...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem. Isso é tudo.

Avisos: UA. One-shot com adaptação de um clássico da literatura infantil com os personagens de Naruto. Obviamente, não há necessidade de seguir fielmente a história, coisa que não pretendo mesmo fazer.¬¬

Aviso extra: É nonsense. ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**# One-shot 3 - Konan de Papel e os 9 Akatsukis**

**Personagens: **

**Konan **(Princesa da Vila Oculta da Chuva),

**Pein** (Akatsuki "deus"),

**Itachi** (Akatsuki "vingativo"),

**Tobi** (Akatsuki "mala"),

**Kakuzu** (Akatsuki "sovina"),

**Zetsu** (Akatsuki "planta"),

**Deidara** (Akatsuki "estalinho"),

**Hidan** (Akatsuki "boca suja"),

**Sasori** (Akatsuki "de madeira"),

**Kisame** (Akatsuki "peixe"),

**Orochimaru **(Rei e padrasto mau-muito-mau),

**Kabuto **(Espelho puxa-saco),

**Kakashi **(caçador, outra vez ¬¬)

**Sinopse:** Cansada dos maus-tratos de seu padrasto "el-el-mui-cruel" Orochicobra, a princesa Konan de Papel foge do castelo e vai parar...Na caverna da Akatsuki!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princesas são personagens típicos dos contos-de-fada. Sempre belas, ricas e inteligentes, sonham encontrar a felicidade nos braços do homem de seus sonhos, na maioria das vezes também um membro da realeza, cujo bom coração equivale a beleza de seu sorriso.

Aqui temos uma história com um final feliz clichê. Contudo não se pode dizer o mesmo dos meios usados para alcançá-lo...

Muitos são os reinos encantados do mundo shinobi; grandes vilas com seus respectivos soberanos a comandá-las.

Uma delas em especial, a Vila Oculta da Chuva, o cenário onde se passa esta história. Comandada com mãos de porcelana chinesa pelo Rei Orochimaru, desde a morte de sua esposa. Tido como louco pelos plebeus, ninguém ousava contrariá-lo, e poucos eram os corajosos que se atreviam a se aproximar do castelo sombrio onde morava, junto de sua enteada, por quem nutria um forte sentimento:

Inveja.

Princesa Konan de Papel. Dona de cabelos exóticos, azuis-escuros como os de sua mãe, de lábios vermelhos da cor do sangue, e a pele alva como papel ofício, que caracterizava a linhagem à qual pertencia. A personificação da beleza, um encanto de garota, e o motivo que despertava a ira de seu padrasto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- De novo esse velho de uma figa me pôs para encerar o chão do salão de festas - doce sim, _pero no baka _- Tá achando que eu sou empregada é? Eu sou é a PRINCESA dessa bagaça!

Falou a última frase aos berros, esquecendo que um lugar grande e vazio como aquele fazia bastante eco, e como não haviam muitas pessoas habitando o castelo...

- KONAN!!! Que esssscândalo é essssse? - Orochimaru - apelidado carinhosamente por sua enteada de "Orochicobra", pois quando falava parecia silvar - surgiu na entrada do lugar, seguido por uma dúzia de guardas reais puxa-sacos que jogavam pétalas de rosas à frente de cada passo do majestoso, completando a chegada apoteótica.

Uma baita frescura, segundo a princesa. Mas apesar de tudo temia o poder do soberano, corria o boato de que ele era um bruxo poderosíssimo, o que talvez explicasse a aparência jovial em alguém que já passou dos cinquenta há muuuuuito tempo.Vai que ele joga um mal-olhado nela?

- Gomenasai, Orochimaru-sama. É que...É que eu machuquei o meu dedinho no esfregão, mas não se preocupe que hoje mesmo eu termino de limpar tudinho!

- Hoje. Você dissssse HOJE? - aproximou-se da jovem, com um sorriso fraco para não evidenciar as linhas de expressão na pele sensível do rosto quase translúcido. Parou ao lado de um balde cheio até a borda, e sem a menor cerimônia entornou a água suja no piso recém-limpo, estragando todo o trabalho de Konan desde a manhã. Viu a tristeza na face da menina, e exultou de alegria ao perceber pequeninas dobrinhas perto dos olhos já cheios d'água. Não demoraria tanto assim para que os pés-de-galinha aparecessem na face dela.

- Disssse que vai terminar HOJE? Huhuhuhuhu....!

A risada ecoou pelo salão, aumentando a raiva no coração da jovem princesa. Era assim, todos os dias, desde que a rainha se foi. Sem a mãe por perto, Konan sofria com as maldades da verdadeira face de Orochicobra, que era ainda pior da que ele mostrava à todos antes de ganhar o poder real.

Konan chorou, de raiva, de tristeza, de saudade dos tempos de menina, quando era feliz. Enxugou as lágrimas com o pano de chão mesmo, sujando um pouco as bochechas pálidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kabuto-sssan?

- Aqui estou, majestade - no espelho que antes refletia a imagem do rei, surgiu a figura de um homem mais jovem, de cabelos prateados presos num rabo baixo e usando óculos.

- Kabuto-ssssan, vou lhe fazer uma pergunta muito fácil, e quero a real resssposta já. Diga-me: Quem é o ser maissss belo ssser dessste reino?

- Vossa majestade, Orochimaru-sama - falou o que o chefinho gostava de ouvir, mas como ele mesmo pedia a _verdadeira_ resposta... - Sempre _fostes_ o mais belo dentre todos...

- **Fui?** Que queresss dizer com isssso?

- Que agora há um novo líder para este posto, ou melhor, uma líder.

- Quem, quem? - o rei roía as unhas de tanta ansiedade.

- Princesa Konan de Papel...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Siiiiiim. Digo, é a verdade, como vossa majestade mesma havia ordenado - Continuava a falar, vendo Orochimaru descabelar-se em desespero - A princesa Konan é a mais bela.

Kabuto, o espelho que refletia tudo, não conseguiria mostrar o tamanho da ira de seu rei. Talvez nem mesmo o castelo pudesse comportar tal sentimento vil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ai, que calor é esse?!?! Ninguém merece!

Realmente a temperatura parecia estar contra aqueles que precisavam trabalhar ao Sol. A princesa sentia calor enquanto limpava algumas janelas pelo lado de dentro do castelo, de onde assistia, penalizada, os servos do rei executando as tarefas que Orochicobra havia solicitado. Jovens plebeus, altos, bronzeados, musculosos e suados, sob aquele Sol de rachar...Pobrezinhos!

Enquanto babav..., digo, observava o trabalho deles, pensou que ainda lhe restavam algumas vantagens em ser da realeza.

Um banho refrescante, era o que iria providenciar para si. Havia um pequeno lago perto do castelo, exclusivo para os nobres, pouco visitado. E àquela hora a água devia estar geladinha!

Largou o serviço sem se importar com a bronca que levaria do padrasto e saiu pelos fundos do castelo, lugar que Sua Majestade jamais poria os pés, assim não saberia de sua "fuga".

Konan de Papel atravessou o caminho por entre as árvores até chegar aonde queria: O lago cristalino refletia os raios solares, e o som dos pássaros tornava o cenário ainda mais belo. Sorrindo, retirou os sapatos vermelhos e molhou os pés na parte mais rasa. Feliz, pôs-se à cantarolar qualquer coisa, e chutava, espalhando água para todos os lados.

- Mas que bela visão! Para coroar o dia perfeito de um deus!

_"Kami-sama, me acharam!"_

Konan virou-se assustada para o lugar de onde vinha a voz. Deparou-se com um ruivo, certamente um caçador, pois carregara uma lança e algumas redes usadas como armadilhas consigo. Respirou mais aliviada, por não ser nenhum dos guardas fofoqueiros de seu padrasto.

- Posso saber quem é a dona da voz tão bonita que ouvi?

_"Homens e suas cantadas baratas..." _

- Por que não se apresenta primeiro? Daí posso pensar no seu caso - cuidadosa consigo, Konan aproveitou para observar melhor o ruivo, impressionada com a quantidade de piercings no rosto dele. Ela que já achava muito o único que tinha, sob o lábio inferior...

- Pein, Akatsuki-deus, ao seu dispor - o ruivo chegou mais perto e fez uma reverência à garota - Então, já posso saber o seu nome?

_"Acho que Akatsuki deve ser o nome de algum reino..." _

- Sou a princesa Konan de Papel - e curvou-se ligeiramente - Prazer em conhecê-lo, mas eu não estou ao seu dispor. ^^

_"Que sorriso lindo...Ela toda é linda!"_

- É melhor eu ir - já sentindo as bochechas começarem à corar por causa dos lindos olhos circulares do jovem sobre si, Konan tratou de sair dali, já que o seu banho no lago tinha ido por água abaixo.

- Ei! Peraí! - De nada adiantou seu chamado, a princesa já havia sumido por entre as árvores. Pein ficou com aquela cara de baka por um bom tempo, pensando na bela jovem que conhecera, e esquecendo que o jantar desta noite da galera da Akatsuki dependia dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muito bem...Vejo que atendeu rapidamente ao meu chamado. Gosto disso.

O elogio do rei Orochicobra não causou qualquer abalo no jounin caçador, que continuou curvado em sinal de respeito.

- Apenas cumpro ordens, Majestade. É esse o meu dever.

- Muito bem, então tenho uma ordem para você cumprir: Quero que procure minha enteada, Konan de Papel. Você irá me trazer o coração dela, numa bandeja de prata.

- Mas Majestade...Para isso terei que matar a princesa...

*Silêncio constrangedor de cinco minutos*

- Sua perspicácia me comove, Hatake-san. Estou para encontrar alguém mais sábio do que você neste castelo.

- É que me espelho em Vossa Majestade.

*Silêncio altamente constrangedor por mais longos cinco minutos*

Por baixo da máscara, Kakashi sorria, à cada sulco de insatisfação que aparecia no rosto do rei. E qual era a graça?

Bem, ainda não era visível, mas seria quando tivesse em mão os cinquenta dólares que apostara com os cozinheiros do castelo de que era capaz de fazer surgir na cara velha do rei Orochicobra as rugas que ele tanto negava ter. E com testemunhas, já que um dos criados, paparazzo do reino nas horas vagas, fotografou toda a cena.

- Antes que o dia caia, ou melhor, a noite caia, cumprirei o que me foi ordenado - e temendo que não pudesse segurar as risadas por mais tempo, o caçador curvou-se diante do rei e este lhe permitiu sair.

Assim que o servo se retirou, Orochimaru correu para suas dependências à procura do creminho rejuvenescedor daquela hora. Precisaria também de algumas rodelas de pepino, pois a "ingenuidade" daquele pobre caçador quase que lhe deixa a pele cheia de ranços...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- "We are fighting dreamers...!" ^^_

- Princesa! - enfim o caçador havia encontrado a jovem. Depois de procurar em cada moita, embaixo de cada pedra, sua incansável busca teve o resultado que esperava.

- Hatake san, como vai? E sua esposa? E os meninos? E o Pakkun? E...?

- Estão todos bem, Alteza - e era o bom coração daquela jovem, sempre tão atenciosa com plebeus como ele e sua família, que "desmontou" o coração do caçador.

Não teria coragem de matar alguém que se lembrava até de seu vira-latas de estimação.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não posso fazer isso...

- Vamos lá...Você consegue...

- Mas...é que vai doer.

- Vai de uma vez, então, homem!!

- É que você fica olhando...

- É o quê que tem eu olhar?

- É até uma falta de respeito - disse solenemente, o jovem caçador - Respeite ao menos os cinco minutos finas da vida deste nobre javali!

- Me dá isso aqui! - e com um golpe certeiro no coração, a princesa tratou de mandar o animal desta para uma melhor - Era só matar o bicho e pronto!

- Quanto sangue frio... - onde estava a tal gentil princesa de minutos atrás?

- Era ele ou eu! Agora só temos que tirar o coração, e você poderá entregá-lo à aquele porco...

- O quê tem a Ton Ton? - ao falar em suíno, Kakashi lembrou-se da mascote da Rainha Tsunade, do reino do sakê. Belas "_montanhas"_...

- Eu acho que me expressei mal... Falava do meu padrasto, aquela cobra albina!

_"Isso sim combina com Vossa Majestade..."_ - O caçador guardou aquele pensamento para si.

Depois do "serviço feito", Kakashi retornou ao castelo com o coração ainda quente do javali, e a princesa Konan desejou-lhe sorte. A jovem ainda teria de arranjar um lugar para ficar, pois já não poderia voltar à seu reino. Teria de deixar o passado para trás.

Munida de coragem e sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, Konan de Papel se embrenhou pela mata. Seu destino agora era uma responsabilidade totalmente sua.

Depois de muito andar, a princesa sentiu o cansaço abatê-la. E a noite chegou, antes que ela conseguisse encontrar um lugar para ficar... Seus pés doíam de tanto caminhar para longe do castelo, mas seus olhos ainda atentos se depararam com uma pequena caverna, escura e aparentemente inabitada. Ali mesmo ficou, e quando começou à chover, a princesa já adormecia num sono pesado e sem sonhos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios de Sol despertaram Konan de seus sonhos. Pequenos animais estavam ao seu redor: Pássaros, esquilos, coelhos...e um pirulito gigante?

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

- Weeeeeeeeee!!!!! - gritou o "pirulito" em resposta. Konan nada entendeu, mas sua intuição feminina lhe dizia que o ser com cara de doce era inofensivo. Como havia sido ela mesma a primeira em avisá-la que seu padrasto não era flor-que-se-cheire, não havia porque não confiar agora.

- Quem é você?... Ou o quê... - se gente ou bicho, a princesa ainda não podia distinguir.

- Mim ser Tobi - e o tal Tobi esticou a mão para a nobre senhorita.

_"Mim?"_ - mesmo assim, Konan apertou a mão enluvada que o ser lhe estendia, reparando no estranho anel que ele usava - Eu sou...Konan. É... esse o meu nome.

Diante do desconhecido, a princesa optou por ocultar sua identidade real. Acreditava estar mais segura assim.

- Weeeee...!!!

O pirulito, ou melhor, Tobi, começou a correr de um lado para o outro, com os braços para o alto. Konan nada entendia, menos ainda quando ele se mandou para fora da pequena caverna, e seguiu pela floresta.

Sozinha, sem um lar e com fome, Konan de Papel pôs-se à seguir o tal ser com nome de marca de guaraná falido.

- Ei! Espera!!!!

Seguindo o som do "weee!", Konan correu mata adentro, não vendo muita coisa diferente de árvores e mato.

Isso até perder o rastro do "pirulito". Novamente fora da mata, a princesa encontrou à sua frente a entrada enorme de uma caverna, bem maior do que aquele que lhe abrigou na noite passada. Se perguntou se Tobi havia entrado ali, e no mesmo instante o dito cujo apareceu atrás dela, pegou seu pulso e começou à arrastá-la com ele.

- Vem com Tobi, tia Konan!

- Tia? - Konan conseguiu se soltar de Tobi, e já ia dar uns bons cascudos nele por ter lhe dado um apelido de velha, quando se deu conta de que já estava dentro da caverna. A mão parou no ar, enquanto a princesa observava ao redor, vendo coisas bem diferentes do que esperaria de um lugar como aquele.

Sofás e pufs reunidos no meio, como grande uma sala e visitas. Ao fundo, uma estranha estátua gigante, com dez olhos, sendo que alguns poucos estavam abertos.

_"Sinistro..."_

Perdida olhando o local enquanto Tobi chamava um não-sei-o-que-senpai, Konan de Papel ouviu uma voz gritar alguma coisa e uma explosão se seguiu, abalando as estruturas do lugar. Pensando que o teto fosse desabar, a princesa abaixou-se no chão e cobriu a cabeça. Como se isso fosse mesmo resolver o problema caso a caverna viesse abaixo...

O cheiro de queimado tomou conta da caverna, a princesa tossiu e tossiu, procurando um lugar onde a fumaça não tivesse chegado. Esfregou os olhos e os abriu devagar, quase caido de susto ao dar de cara com a cara de pirulito do Tobi.

- Que eu saiba a princesa não morre do coração nessa história! - a princesa reclamou com o menor. Menor?

Sim, menor que o outro ser ao lado dele. Um loiro de um olho azul, pois o outro ela não conseguiu ver por baixo da franja emo loira que o rapaz ostentava.

_"Bonitinho, por sinal"_ - a princesa observou bem.

- Deidara-senpai, essa é a tia Konan! - animado, Tobi apresentou a moça ao loiro.

- Konan sim; tia não - Konan curvou-se para cumprimentar o moço, que usava uma roupa igual à de Tobi. Um sobretudo preto, cheia de nuvenzinhas vermelhas - Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dei..Dai..Doi..

- Deidara-senpai - o loiro mantinha um sorriso alegre no rosto, com uma expressão arteira, típica de uma criança. Konan apostava que tinha sido ele o responsável pela explosão há alguns minutos. Não que não tivesse percebido os restos de fuligem "decorando" a roupa e a pele do simpático rapaz.

- Akatsuki estalinho - Tobi completou, mas não conseguiu escapar do pedala que levou do loiro. Konan ria da cena, até que ambos ouviram alguém chegar reclamando.

- Cinco minutos de paz, cinco minutos de paz! É tão difícil você ficar quieto, energúmeno?

- Gomem, Sasori-senpai! Eu estava experimentando uma nova técnica de fazer purê sem precisar usar um garfo - Deidara se defendeu, mas pelo visto não adiantaria para melhorar o humor do ruivo baixinho que chegava.

- Deidara-senpai cobriu as paredes da cozinha de purê! - Tobi continuava animado, ainda mais depois de descobrir vestígios do purê explosivo grudados na sua roupa. Ele começou a lamber o creme, provocando caretas de enjoo nos presentes.

- Tobi, por Kami...! - Até Deidara, mesmo acostumado com a criatura, sentiu-se envergonhado das atitudes de Tobi em frente a visita.

Por falar em visita, esta se entretia em analisar o tal Sasori-senpai. Era bonitinho também, tinha um olhar meio cansado, mas o que chamou a atenção da princesa foi o fato de ver que a cada passo ele largava um rastro de serragem no chão.

- Isso...é caspa? - ariscou.

- Não, é madeira mesmo - Deidara respondeu pelo ruivo - Este é o Sasori-senpai, mais conhecido como Akatsuki de madeira.

Konan não acreditou naquilo, claro.

- Você é feito... de madeira? - Chegando mais perto, Konan sentiu o cheiro de verniz, e concluiu que aquilo não podia ser uma nova marca de desodorante.

- Quem é ela? - perguntou Sasori aos outros companheiros de casa.

- Pinochio é algum parente seu? - Konan se lembrou de uma fábula infantil que costumavam lhe contar quando pequena, e fez a associação.

- O nome dela é Konan, Sasori-senpai. Tobi a trouxe - Deidara esclareceu os fatos para o ruivo.

- Tinha que ser amiga dele... Mais um lunática na casa, tsc.

- Ei! - Konan ia se defender do ultraje. Onde já se viu, comparar uma nobre do seu porte com um ser que até agora ela não sabia se era gente ou não? Mas novos barulhos se fizeram presentes na casa-caverna, e ela voltou sua atenção para o lugar de onde eles partiam.

E foi aí que as bochechas da princesa coraram com a cena.

Seminu, um homem de cabelos grisalhos demais para a aparência jovial fazia um símbolo no chão com tinta vermelha. Depois, começou a falar algumas coisas que Konan não entendeu, mas quem disse que ela estava prestando atenção nisso?

Estava era secando as costas, os músculos, e tudo mais que estivesse exposto naquele homem maravilhoso!

- Hidan está orando - Tobi cochichou para a princesa, fazendo sinal de silêncio para não atrapalhar.

- E ele é padre por acaso? - _"Mas que desperdício..."_

- Não, é louco mesmo - Deidara também falou baixo - Falta de mulher faz isso.

- Falta de mulher é o Krlh...! - Hidan interrompeu seu ritual à Jashin-sama, o deus que cultuava, depois de ouvir Deidara queimar seu filme mais uma vez. Pegou a estranha foice tripla, que usava para os sacrifícios à Jashin, e saiu correndo atrás do loiro - Vem cá seu traveco, hoje você vai ser a oferenda!

- Hidan é o Akatsuki-boca suja - Sasori explicou.

- Percebi.

Enquanto observavam a perseguição, Konan viu um homem chegar, abarrotado de sacos de dinheiro - à menos que os símbolos manjados de cifras fossem só decoração - Ele os largou no chão e também viu Hidan correndo atrás de Deidara. Na hora, veio o reclamação:

- Se quebrarem alguma coisa vão pagar de seus próprios bolsos!

- E esse, quem é? - Konan perguntou à Sasori.

- Logo vai ver - respondeu o ruivo, dizendo à princesa que apenas observasse.

Konan viu quando Hidan parou de tentar matar Deidara, e se dirigiu, cheio de sorrisos, ao homem com o rosto coberto.

- Kakuzu, meu velho!

- Nem um centavo - respondeu Kakuzu.

- Mais eu preciso mandar fazer um sobretudo novo, esse daqui deve ter uns duzentos anos! E olha que eu contei!

Kakuzu olhou para a cara de pedinte do homem de cabelo branco - Tenho cara de caixa-registradora?

- Po*#=* , deixa de ser mão de vaca, cara!

Hidan agora saiu perseguindo seu outro alvo. E Konan entendeu o que Sasori quis dizer.

- Kakuzu, Akatsuki-sovina. Acertei?

- Até que você não é tão besta quanto o Tobi.

- Ora! - Konan mal teve tempo de pensar num xingamento pro Akatsuki de madeira, quando mais outro "Aka" apareceu.

Passos lentos, cara de paisagem, cabelos negros e compridos, olhar vermelho, do tipo "sou demais". Konan só teve um pensamento:

_" Isso aqui é o paraíííísooooooo!"_

_­_- Uchiha Itachi, às suas ordens - galante, o moreno cabeludo já chegou se apresentando.

- Essa é a Konan, a nova miguxa do Tobi - depois de despistar Hidan, Deidara voltou à "sala de visitas" - Vem, vou te apresentar os outros.

- Tem mais? - Konan estava espantada em ver como tantas pessoas diferentes conseguiam morar juntos sem que se matassem.

Desta vez, ela conheceu mais dois Akatsukis: Kisame, o Akatsuki-peixe que cuidava do lago particular dos Akas; e Zetsu, o Akatsuki-planta, cujo apelido fazia referência à sua aparência de samambaia murcha. Deidara avisou que Zetsu valia por dois, e que quando começasse um discussão consigo mesmo, o melhor a se fazer era sair de perto.

- Bom, acho que acabou, né? Se bem que eu conheci um tal de Akatsuki-deus, não sei se faz parte da quadrilha, digo, família...

- Conhece Pein-sama? - Kisame indagou, enquanto alimentava seus peixes de estimação.

- Olhem, ele vem vindo aí! - Deidara apontou, e Konan olhou.

Foi quando o coração da princesa deu aquele solavanco.

_"Kami-sama..."_

_"Isso não é um homem, é um deus!"_

_- _Alguém viu meu sobretudo? - o Akatsuki-deus chegou ao recinto quase como veio ao mundo, não fosse aquela toalha branca em volta da cintura. Pein usava uma outra para secar os cabelos, e Konan tinha a ampla visão daquele peitoral desnudo, ainda pingando, as mínimas gotinhas fazendo trajetos que só deviam percorrer depois das vinte e duas horas.

- Princesa Konan de Papel? - Pein se espantou de ver a nobre ali, na sua humilde caverna.

- Princesa? - a pergunta foi geral. Konan então, teve que contar à eles tudo o que havia acontecido. Inclusive, que agora estava sem um lar.

- Pode ficar aqui, se não se incomodar em dividir um lar com tantos homens... - Pein, o líder, fez a proposta, e os demais concordavam.

- Mas porque eu me incomodaria! - Empolgada com a chance de morar naquele paraíso, Konan percebeu que havia exagerado na resposta animada - Quero dizer...eh.. eu gostaria. Muito. Se não for incômodo - tentou concertar a burrada, corando um pouco.

- Seja bem vinda, Princesa. - Pein deu as boas vindas à nova integrante da Akatsuki. Um à um, Konan cumprimentou todos, conhecendo seus nomes e apelidos. Mas uma dúvida ainda restava:

- Se todos aqui tem apelidos, qual é o do Tobi?

- Fácil - Pein começou, apontando com a cabeça a nova cena que se desenrolava na "casa" deles - Akatsuki-mala.

Também olhando o cara de pirulito seguindo cada um dos senpais, que tentavam fugir dele, Konan entendeu o porquê.

- É, combina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias com os Akatsukis devolveram à princesinha o sorriso que encantava à todos. Ainda que barulhentos, desorganizados e um pouco desbocados, Konan de Papel não negava que lhe agradava a companhia de cada um deles. A modesta caverna era um lar de verdade, bem melhor do que aquele em que o castelo havia se transformado desde a chegada de Orochicobra. Ali havia bagunça, gente sem noção, mas ainda assim eram uma família. Era o que a princesa sentia.

E o que via, mesmo de uma forma tão incomum.

Certo dia, a princesa acordou com vontade de dar uma festa. Como já não vivia mais no castelo, teria que se virar com o que tinha à mão. No lugar dos banquetes cheios de pompa aos quais estava acostumada, teria que se contentar com o que encontrasse na floresta, mesmo.

Assim que os Akatsukis saíram para realizar sua tarefas diárias, Konan deixou a caverna, esperando encontrar algo para preparar aquela surpresa.

Já conhecendo alguns atalhos, Konan caminhou um pouco e logo achou o riacho, no qual costumava banhar-se.

Só o que não esperava encontrar foi uma senhora em idade tão avançada ali. E sozinha.

- Olá... A senhora está perdida?

Antes de virar-se para a jovem, a vovó exibiu um sorriso muito conhecido por ela...

_"Huhuhuhu..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan de Papel estava surpresa com aquela senhora. Ela havia ido até aquele riacho à procura de algumas frutas, e carregava uma cesta cheia delas, à qual Konan achou muito pesada para alguém na idade dela. Pela cara de ameixa seca, já devia ter passado há muito dos quarenta e cinco...

...Do segundo tempo.

- Não estáss com fome, minha jovem? Que tal essta maçã, colhida no maior pomar desste reino? Huhuhu... - enquanto falava, a velhinha exibia a fruta madura na mão, vermelha como os lábios da princesa.

- Não gosto muito de maçã...

- Ok, sssem problemasss - _"Ainda posso aproveitar para a história de Adão e Eva"_, pensou, jogando a pobre frutinha num canto qualquer - Talvez uma pêra?

_"Uva, maçã, salada-mista..." _- Hum...não.

- Manga?

- Mangá? Weee!

- Não é mangá, é mangá! Digo, manga!

- Ah, então não quero.

- Ok, vamos tentar de novo. Banana?

- Engorda.

- Melancia? - e tirava tudo da pequena cesta, sabe-se lá como.

- Uma inteira?

- Dai, me paciência! O que tem de bela tem de energúmena!

- Legume? Não eram frutas?

- Desisto! *vai atrás de um tal de Sasuke-kun, huhuhuhu...*

Ao ver a velhinha ir embora, Konan sorriu.

De boba não tinha nada, pois seguiu o conselho de sua falecida mami real: Nunca aceite nada de estranhos.

Finalmente só, a princesa fez o que havia planejado: Pescou alguns peixes bem gordos para o almoço especial dos Akatsukis.

E para Kisame, algumas berinjelas que seriam assadas, já que o Akatsuki-peixe não gostaria de degustar os parentes...

Como perdeu muito tempo ali, era natural que a fome batesse. Konan procurou alguma árvore frutífera ao redor, mas não encontrou nenhuma... Mas ao ver algo refletir a luz do sol, encontrou uma maçã, vermelhinha, aos pés de uma árvore qualquer. O barulho vindo do estômago não a deixou pensar duas vezes: Konan pegou aquela maçã.

Só não reparou que a fruta em questão era a mesma trazida pela bruxa do 71, oops, velha, digo...

Bem, era a mesma que a estranha senhora atirou "num cantinho qualquer" depois que Konan a recusou.

Ou seja, estava envenenada, como tudo ela havia oferecido à princesa. Neste mesmo instante dois macacos, uma raposa e uma tartaruga banguela também sentiam os efeitos das frutinhas "batizadas".

Simultaneamente, a princesa também sentiu os mesmos efeitos colaterais.

Konan de Papel desabou no chão. E a maçã semi-mordida jazia ao seu lado, com um líquido roxo escorrendo dela.

Seria esse o fim?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein, o Akatsuki deus, havia sido o primeiro a chegar ao lar. A saudade que sentia da princesa falou mais alto, e ele queria uma oportunidade à sós para "falar" com ela.

Enquanto a procurava, Pein ia pensando na beleza estonteante de Konan...

_"Sua pele é tão branca quanto as nuvens deste céu azul tão límpido..."_

*Nuvens negras aparecem e o deus ouve o barulho dos trovões*

- Não é à toa que isso aqui é a Vila da Chuva...

_"Continuando...Ah, princesa Konan de Papel! Tão linda!Seu piercing...como os meus!"_

Embora achasse que com o que ela tinha sob o lábio inferior deveria se sentir muito sozinho... Talvez devesse se juntar aos dele, hehehehe...

_"Seu cabelo tão...tão...Azul!"_

Sim, até mesmo a cor diferente dos cabelos da princesa havia cativado o Akatsuki-deus. Tudo nela era interessante ao olhos circulares de Pein, e aquilo tudo só podia ter uma explicação:

Estava apaixonado. Caidinho pela princesa Konan de Papel.

Gostaria de contar à ela... Mas onde ela havia se escondido?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não tem jeito, ela foi embora - triste, foi esse o veredicto que Pein deu aos presentes.

- Pein-sama, não desanime! Tobi ainda não voltou! - Deidara, sempre otimista, tentou animar o líder.

- Se ele tivesse ido sozinho, eu diria pra você perder suas esperanças. Mas como Zetsu foi junto, sabemos que ainda estão procurando por ela - Kisame reforçou a opinião do Akatsuki-estalinho. Também não gostava de ver a o chefe cabisbaixo daquele jeito...

Da última vez, Pein os havia mandado pintar de laranja as paredes da caverna, inclusive as estalactites... Como sofriam com os ataques de emisse do Akatsuki-deus...

- Tomara que ela volte logo, senão ele vai começar de novo com aquele papo de querer dominar o mundo - Hidan cochichou para Itachi, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

O clima mudou quando Tobi chegou correndo, e sem gritar "weee", o que deixou Pein preocupado. Logo depois, Zetsu chegava com a princesa desacordada nos braços.

E a preocupação deu lugar à dor quando ouviu o Akatsuki-planta falar:

- Está morta - disse o lado branco - Posso arquivar? - perguntou o lado negro.

Pein perdeu o chão. Sua princesa estava morta.

E agora, é o fim?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein olhava o corpo imóvel da princesa, vestida com o traje típico da Akatsuki. Ainda não acreditava que os dias de sonho haviam chegado ao fim, e ele nem sabia o motivo que levou Konan de sua vida...

- Tobi vai sentir falta da tia Konan! - fungando com força, Tobi enxugava as lágrimas na manga do sobretudo. O mais inocente dos Akatsukis estava desolado.

Cada um fez o que pôde para que a princesa tivesse um funeral digno de realeza. Claro, sem precisar contar com o patrocínio do Akatsuki-sovina. Mesmo assim, Kakuzu anotava os gastos que estavam tendo com a cerimônia.

Hidan fazia mais um de seus rituais, para que a alma da princesa descansasse em paz. Mas o cheiro de incenso, um item especial para a ocasião, estava muito forte, tanto que Itachi não aguentou quieto.

- Não é o bastante desse troço não? Daqui à pouco você taca fogo na caverna inteira.

Hidan olhou feio para o Akatsuki-vingador - Em respeito à princesa, hoje não vou te mandar tomar no c*.

- Já mandou.

- Força do hábito. Saiu sem querer.

Kisame havia se encarregado de preparar algo para servir aos presentes. Com as restrições orçamentárias feitas pelo Kakuzu, sobrou o bastante para comprar apenas UMA garrafa de sakê. Servia doses de cinco mls, esperando que restasse algo para o último brinde em memória da nobre falecida.

Zetsu estava decidindo qual das coroas de flores seria a usada. Cada lado havia feito uma.

- Cravo-de-defunto! O nome já diz, idiota! - bradou o o lado negro.

- Margaridas eram as preferidas da princesa - afirmou o lado branco - Logo, são as mais indicadas.

- Indicadas? Já eu te mostro o que o meu indicador vai fazer - replicou o lado negro, nem um pouco gentil.

- Mais respeito, vocês dois! Não estão vendo o estado de Pein-sama? - Sasori deu a bronca no ser bipolar. Apesar da ocasião triste, e de considerar muito a princesa, ele se sentia ligeiramente orgulhoso, já que o caixão de madeira para a princesa foi feito por ele. Algo que duraria por muito tempo ainda, uma verdadeira obra de arte, como a nobre merecia.

Num canto à parte, Itachi observava a comoção do outros companheiros, com uma cara inabalável. Não que não estivesse sentido pela morte da nobre, mas ainda havia uma pontinha de rancor pela princesa ter derrubado seu posto de mais bonito da Akatsuki, devido à reação dela quando viu Pein de toalha.

Tudo bem que não fosse ganhar contra um deus... mas ela precisava deixar isso tão na vista? Só faltou se jogar no homem!

Deidara se aproximou do grupo, enxugando as lágrimas com um lencinho - Pein-sama, os fogos já estão prontos, snif!

Pein assentiu - Já é hora de dar nosso último adeus à princesa Konan de Papel... Permitam-me ser o primeiro, até porque quem manda aqui sou eu...

Ninguém ousou discordar.

- Ah, Konan... Tinha tantos planos para nós...

O Akatsuki-deus não chorava, mas demonstrava seu pesar pelo modo carinhoso como segurava as mãos frias da princesa. Pein olhou para o rosto de Konan, mais precisamente para os lábios vermelhos, que ele não teve a chance de provar...

_"Me conceda um último desejo, antes do adeus definitivo." _

Para a surpresa geral, Pein abaixou o rosto até o de Konan, e selou os lábios da princesa com o seus.

- Isso é que é amor! - Deidara secou mais uma lágrima, estava muito emocionado.

- Ou é outra coisa? - Hidan estranhou a demora daquela "despedida" - Não acha que ele tá demorando demais, não?

- Pein-sama, algum problema? - Zetsu perguntou. Desta vez os dois lados concordaram que havia algo errado com o líder.

- "Biquei breso"! - O que Pein tentava dizer, foi que a despedida empolgada demais acabou fazendo um de seus piercings enganchar no de Konan. Estava preso pelo amor, literalmente.

Foi o bastante pra que o clima mórbido desse lugar a galhofa generalizada. Tinha Akatsuki passando mal de tanto rir, mudando até de cor.

Mas o mais estranho foi que, após as óbvias risadas, os Akatsukis ficaram todos mudos, ao ver a mão da princesa se erguer.

- Pein-sama? - Sasori apontou, mas não precisou. Logo Pein sentiu um mão quente tocar o seu rosto, e tentar empurrá-lo.

- "Bonan"?

**­**- "Bein-sama"? - Konan não entendeu nada ao acordar e ver o rosto de Pein tão perto do seu. ao empurrá-lo, sentiu sua boca doer, e só então compreendeu o que se passava. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que as nuvens do sobretudo que vestia.

Sabendo que perguntar qualquer coisa agora seria complicado, Konan tentou se "desenganchar" do Akatsuki-deus. Depois resolveria aquilo com ele.

- A tia Konan tá viva! Weeeeee!!!! - Tobi saiu rodando pela sala, mas não foi preciso aquele seu aviso para que os outros Akatsukis comemorassem. Cada qual ao seu modo, todos gostaram de ter a princesa e volta. Até Kakuzu, ainda sem captar que todos aqueles gastos com o funeral havia sido em vão. Mas quando percebesse...

Kisame aproveitou o resto de sakê e foi comemorar com seus peixinhos de estimação, se jogando no lago, com garrafa e tudo. Zetsu não sabia o que fazer, se tentava "descolar" o chefe e a princesa, como o lado branco havia proposto, ou se fingia que não tinha visto nada, idéia do lado negro e mais sacana, que se divertia com o sufoco que os dois passavam por causa dos piercings.

Deidara gritou um "Katsu!", e o que antes eram os fogos para a despedida da princesa, agora tinha virado um fumaçê escuro, onde o loiro conseguiu se esconder dos "Akas" enfurecidos com o susto provocado por ele. Hidan era um deles, que mais uma vez teve seu ritual de agradecimento interrompido e pretendia punir o Akatsuki-estalinho. E também Itachi e Sasori, ambos com suas caras de paisagem, mas sem dúvida que a presença da princesa acalmaria o ambiente, e principalmente, Pein-sama.

Por falar nele, como será que ele reagiu?

- Konan, vira cabeça mais pra esquerda... Itai, nem tanto!

- Gomen, mas você também não está ajudando! - depois de muito custo, Konan conseguiu se sentar no caixão. Agora conseguiam falar sem parecer que tinham a língua presa, embora ainda continuassem grudados.

- Tá quase... - Pein falou, e caiu na besteira de olhar para Konan. Linda como estava, ela tentou sorrir pra ele.

_"Já que estamos aqui..." - _Pein voltou a juntar a boca com a da princesa, e dessa vez os lábios quentes da nobre resolveram "trabalhar" com os dele.

Alheios à balbúrdia feita ao redor, Pein e Konan finalmente descobriam o gosto de um beijo de amor, e de quebra, davam um fim à essa one-shot gigantesca.

E só pra não quebrar o protocolo, foram felizes para sempre...

**Fim! ^^**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ei, mas e o Rei Orochibicha? Oops, Orochimaru?_

No aposento real, Orochimaru tinha um mal pressentimento...

- Kabuto-san, não sei porquê, mas tenho a impressão de que algo não saiu conforme os meu planos... E a sugestão foi sua, se não estou enganado - demostrando que seu humor não estava nos seus melhores dias, Orochimaru se aproximou perigosamente do espelho Kabuto.

- Majestade, isso que vejo nos seus olhos são olheiras?

- Onde? Quando? - preocupadíssimo com o alerta dado por seu espelho mágico, que nunca mentia, o rei Orochimaru foi correndo atrás de mais rodelas de pepino, para por sobre os olhos.

- Ufa! - E essa era a primeira vez que se via um espelho respirar aliviado...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Minuto final para uma reivindicação importante: _

Hatake Kakashi vem, por meio desta, deixar claro que não aceita mais fazer papel de caçador nas one-shots dessa série. Reclama papéis mais importantes, pois não aceita que alguém que tem até mangá próprio receba um papel tão diminuto.

Grato,

H.K.

**Agora sim: Fim ^^ **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo!

De volta, após uma pausa secular (Gomen pelo atraso recorde! T.T) com a terceira one-shot. Talvez seja a última - ou talvez não - porque nem eu tenho mais paciência para essas adaptações. xD

Esse Orochimaru ficou bem gay, mas o que posso fazer se é essa a impressão que tenho sobre este ser? E ficou a cara do Orochimaru da fic "Konoha Olimpic Champions", da Kori-sama e do Ero-senpai. Fica a sugestão. ;)

Espero que tenham gostado!

Aceito reviews abandonadas, sugestões toscas, piadas usadas, etc; tudo é questão de negociar!

Bjus!

Até a incerta nº 4!


End file.
